


Wild Things, Being a Vampire Makes Me Want To Sing

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After a night out, Jamie and Tyler have no idea just how much their lives are about to change.





	

Late on night, after the Stars had been elimanated in the playoffs, which Tyler had pretty much missed except for one game, Jamie and Tyler had decided to go out and just chill, let the pressure and stress wash off of them. All the pain and agony that had built up over the span of the season was being flushed away, especially from Tyler's Achilles injury and then the calf injury he suffered in the one playoff game he had come back for. 

Jamie had another great season, considering he had come back from double hip surgery and to think he had gotten even better than before. Which was a scary thought to the rest of the league.

During the evening, while Jamie and Tyler were having an enjoyable time, they had failed to realize that, from the back of the bar, a group of shady-looking people had been watching them, leering and whispering to themselves. These guys were intrigued by Jamie and Tyler and would make their move when the moment presented itself.

As the bar began to empty slowly, Jamie and Tyler took that as a cue to get going and they did, the group of men also getting up but keeping their distance. They would catch up easily as you will discover later.

"Thanks for tonight, Jamie. Really needed that after this season and this injury. I just want to wish this last month and a bit never happened," Tyler sighed, as he and Jamie approached the alley that was going to determine their fate.

Jamie was going to respond when one half of the guys that had been watching them stepped in front of the alley, another half dropped down from above, making Jamie and Tyler jump in fear and shock, and the remaining bunch circled around from the back, trapping the terrified but trying to hide it Jamie and Tyler.

"Uh...hey guys. You lost? Need money? Cause I think taxis still run...." stuttered Jamie, wrapping a arm around Tyler protectively, as he slowly circled the guys that had him and Tyler trapped in a tight circle. There was just something about these guys that gave Jamie the creeps and he shuddered in fear.

Tyler gulped, feeling his best friend shudder in terror, knowing that he was trying to stay strong for Tyler's sake. He grew even more scared when two of the hugely built guys (what the fuck did these guys do, weightlift 24/7?!!!) leaned in close to them and grinned evilly.

Yeah, this wasn't going to end well and Jamie and Tyler knew it.

But what they didn't know was how life-changing or death-changing it was going to be. However way you want to see it, it was going to be unlike anything they ever thought possible.

"You two are perfect. Boys, take them into the alley. This could get....messy," laughed Vamp #1, as his face and the others' faces all changed into something so grotesque and monstrous that a stunned Jamie and Tyler didn't even realize they had pissed themselves in terror.

Jamie and Tyler screamed bloody murder as they were thrown over the shoulders of two vampires and just casually taken into the back of the alley.

"W-what ARE you?!!" cried Jamie, kicking and punching uselessly, trying to hurt his attackers but to no avail. Laughter filled the alley as Jamie and Tyler were dumped roughly on the ground and backed up against the cement wall, huddled protectively together, borderline crying and inches from begging for mercy and their lives.

"I thought people like you would figure that out right away, with all the horror movies out there. What do you think we are moron, Care Bears? My Little Ponies? No, we're vampires. And guess what vampires do?" Vamp #2 spoke up, as he and the other vampires moved in on the trembling Jamie and Tyler, who were crying openly now.

"Please....no....don't!! Oh god...!!!" Tyler screamed a bone-chilling, blood-curdling scream that would be heard by nobody. 

Tyler, along with Jamie, were grabbed by two other vampires who shoved Tyler's and Jamie's heads to the sides and leaned down slowly and with growls of hunger and delight, sank their fangs into the still screaming Tyler and Jamie, who squirmed around desperately trying to free themselves but it was no use.

As the vampires continued to drink, Jamie and Tyler's eyes began to rollbackwards, dizzy as their lives began to drain from their bodies. They moaned each other's names almost like it was a bad porno before their hands squeezed Jamie's and Tyler's cheeks and held them in place as something red (blood, to their horror) was shoved down their throats and Jamie and Tyler gagged and coughed and sputtered before settling down.

Before Tyler and Jamie died, the last thing they ever saw, not surprisingly were of each other, blood splattered all over their necks and faces and just time to weakly say "J-jamie" and "T-tyler" before their bodies stilled, their hearts and pulses stopped. 

Jamie and Tyler were dead. In a back alley. At the hands of monsters that nobody ever knew existed. 

And the monsters just laughed and dropped the lifeless bodies on the ground, with no care in the world and off they went, on their way to find more victims and bring an end to their lives.

* * * * * * * * * * *

When Jamie and Tyler came to, and boy were they ever shocked that they did, they discovered that they were back at Tyler's house, but the entire room was darkened as if to keep anything light out. They found that their senses were more quicker, and more heightened and took less time to wake up. Jamie and Tyler almost felt more powerful than they could imagine, like they were new people.

Well, they were new people....uh new creatures anyway.

Jamie and Tyler felt sharp teeth and their eyes widened in terror and realization as to what had happened. Memories from the previous night flooded back and the both of them began crying all over again.

"No...no....no. We can't be these....things now. We can't be vampires....they're evil and I'm not feeling that. I'm still feeling like me....only...undead now," asked a puzzled Tyler.  
Jamie was about to say something to when Jordie's voice from the doorway startled them. which, strangely, seemed odd because vampires were more aware but it seemed that Jamie and Tyler didn't quite have that sense, retaining one human aspect. 

'Well, you still smell like shit Seggy so that hasn't changed," smirked Jordie, walking further into the room with an odd lack of fear and a ton of confidence. Jordie seemed too casual about this and this confused Jamie and Tyler.

"Uh...Jordie. You shouldn't be in here...we might..." trailed off Jamie before his brother put a hand up to interrupt with a grin.

"It's totally cool little bro. We're ALL vampires here now. Nobody will get hurt. in fact, it's a lot easier now, you can join the rest of the team as vampires. And the rest of the league. I think you two were the last remaining humans and it was getting difficult to continue the lying. Thank god it's all out in the open now," Jordie's face morphed into his vampire face as he sneezed then changed back to his human face.

Jamie and Tyler had to process this and were so stunned at this new info that a furious Jamie morphed and charged at his brother who met him halfway and childishly wrestled one another into headlocks.

That would also not change.

"Jordie!!! What the hell?!!! How long has this been going on? Why the fuck didn't you tell us and did you have us killed? Oh my god! This is sick....you're not my brother. Get the fuck away!!" screamed Jamie, looking terrifying in his fit of rage.

Jordie managed to squirm out of his brother's grip, mostly because Jamie still wasn't fully controlling his full strength yet and turned a hurtful and tearful gaze on the two new vampires, which was real and legitmately brotherly love.

"No!!! No, I would never fucking do that!! Never!! I'm your brother for fuck's sake!! You can hate me for keeping this from you all you want but don't ever think I would kill you just so it I could have a secret out in the open. This wasn't supposed to happen, I don't know who those guys were. Not very nice and just passing through I hope. Come on Jamie. Please believe me. Tyler?" pleaded a desperate Jordie. 

Jamie was still making animalistic noises but was fighting to calm down. Tyler, however, was trying to be open to listen to what Jordie was going to say. He gestured to go on and stayed at Jamie's side though.

"I became a vampire in 2014, when you went to Sochi for the Olympics and everyone on the team had off their own ways for a break. I had no idea about the team being vampires and that everyone in the league were vampires as well. At the time, I was one of the last ones to know and I found out by accident when I saw Jason drinking blood and that was when I learned everything, even though it was hard to believe and comprehend. I convinced Jason to turn me even though he was reluctant to. Apparently, the league have always been vampires, but good ones. They do no harm, they don't kill, and the ones that do....well let's just say they disappear. There is no need for evil. Us hockey vampires are not like the ones you see in the movies and don't even fucking compare us to the Twilight vamps. We don't sparkle in the sunlight and that shit. I mean, fire is obviously bad to us and so are stakes and holy water but one thing that is slightly different is the sunlight thing, " said Jordie, the last part catching Jamie's and Tyler's attention. 

They both frowned; they thought that walking in the sun was a big no no for them now that they were vampires and eliminating all the fun that they could have. Then, it dawned on Jamie and Tyler that they always saw Jordie and the rest of the team in the sun, like nothing was any different.

WITHOUT bursting into flames and crumbling into dust.

"Um.. yeah. About that. How do you guys not burst into flames? I somehow doubt it's because you're already so hot Jordie," Jamie rolled his eyes, but grinning in amusement as he saw Jordie scowl as Jame beat him to his response.

"Smartass. See? Not a lot changes being a vampire in this society does it? Tons of different rules from those lameass movies. About the sunlight...every time you have a hot shower, the water instills a protective coating into your body that moves throughout and provides like an invisible bubblewrap to your skin. You have to wait 10-15 minutes for it to set in though. First few times being a newbie it will be longer. That's the gist of it. Anything else you pick up along the way. Marshall and Cash should be fine....they will sense that something is off at first and seem withdrawn but will come back to you. Juice did," explained Jordie, referring to his dog Juice.

Tyler sighed in relief because he couldn't bear the thought of any harm happening to his precious dogs. Being a vampire now woulnd't change that and Tyler was glad. But there was one last thing that the two newbie vampires were wondering and that was who had found them?

Jordie's face automatically went from smirking to utter despair as he recalled the memory of finding the dead bodies of Jamie and Tyler. He was luckythat he even found them at all because vampires aren't exactly mindreaders or psychic; that was for the witches. Jordie had installed a secret app on Jamie's phone to let him know where he was at what time and even though it was intrusive it had certainly come in handy this time.

Who knows what would have happened if someone else had found Jamie's and Tyler's corpses and where they would have gone?

"I found you guys because I knew that somehow somewhere you guys would end up in some mischielf and last night was an example of it. All alright, it was an app i put in Jamie's phone to track him okay? I still need the big brother routine okay? Wank off. I carried you guys back here on my shoulders and good god Chubbs, I swear your ass is giving Crosby's and Toews' booties serious competition now. Ew, Tyler, I saw and heard that growl towards my brother just now. Keep it in your pants for just a bit longer will you? Thank you. Where was I...oh yeah I just had to get you two home ASAP because we didn't need the police or anyone else finding you two. The world doesn't know that vampires exist and if they ever did....well we would all be fucked to hell wouldn't we? Let's keep it that way shall we?" said Jordie, sternly.

Jamie and Tyler nodded, feeling a bit more better now that they had Jordie with them. Their ordeal didn't seem quite so bad after all.

Except that Tyler had one last important question, one that only Tyler could ask:

"Can vampires get drunk?"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a shot at writing some horror fic featuring these awesome guys and while it's not as good as other fantastic horror stories featuring the same guys (you know who you guys are!!) it's still something I hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
